Joel Heyman
Joel Heyman is an actor who is frequently used in Rooster Teeth Productions machinima series, including Red vs. Blue as Michael J. Caboose/O'Malley and The Strangerhood as Wade, as well as Bidderman in 1-800-Magic. He also wrote 1-800-MAGIC, and occasional Rooster Teeth Shorts for Rooster Teeth Productions. In addition to his involvement in machinima, he starred in The Schedule, a live-action film written and directed by Burnie Burns (creator of Rooster Teeth Productions). He has also done a range of acting roles on American television shows including Friends, Angel, The Inside, Alias, Criminal Minds, and reprising his Red vs. Blue role as a Blue Prison Guard in the G4 show, Code Monkeys. He had a minor role in Halo 3 as an unseen marine, voiced in the character of Caboose from Red vs. Blue. Joel is a 1997 graduate of the University of Texas at Austin, where he received a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree in Drama Production. He currently resides in Austin, Texas, to work in the Rooster Teeth offices. He seems to pay a great deal of attention to stock prices, particularly of gold, is scared of snakes, and has issues with technology, all of which has been noted in episodes of Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures. In going with his fear of snakes, Joel, ironically, owned a pet python when he was younger. Achievement Hunter Joel occasionally makes videos for Achievement Hunter, though instead of your typical Achievement Guides, Joel's videos are typically humorous in nature, although he has made a 5-part guide for Halo CE Anniversary's skulls and terminals with Jack. Most notable among these are "Joel and Jack meet the Kinectimals", which has been viewed on youtube more than 3 million times and is the number one search result there for "Kinectimals". Joel appeared in Let's Play Minecraft: Episode 2 - On a Rail!. He used the "Prisoner Steve" skin, with light blond hair and an orange jumpsuit, and as the others built their minecart track, Joel went off alone to build and mine. Joel would comment whenever one of the others asked where he is, saying that they couldn't find him, or to keep their lava away from him. He was apparently concerned that Gavin would try to mess with him, Joel having "heard stories about him." Joel also created a video for Far Cry 3 showing various things you can do with water vehicles and a Dead Space 3 Video for an Achievement Hunter Segment called "Achievement Hunter Kids". Additionally, he has made a short Let's Play of Portal 2 with Jack, and a New Year's Eve special Let's Play of Dead Space 3 with Jack. Other videos involve Jiliian's Fitness Adventure, Country Dance 2, Dead Space 1, and La Noire. There have also been several Let's Plays with Joel and Adam, which have mainly consisted of horror games. Other Appearances Joel was the coach of the short-lived Blue team for The Gauntlet. Twitter Joel's official twitter handle is @JoelHeyman. Videos References Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:Voice Actor Category:Red vs. Blue Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Male Staff Category:Writers Category:Animator Category:RWBY Category:September Birthday